Some Things Never Change
by abstractular
Summary: Kakashi just went there to read his book. He didn't know the the Rookie girls would be having a picnic...it brings him some old memories.


Disclaimer: I only own a Kakashi T-shirt that I sleep in. LOL! Just for the fact that I can say "I've slept with Kakashi" afterwards. Teehee.

SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE

It was by mere chance that he was there when they were. Really when you look at it, they were the ones who intruded on him. He had gone to the forest to escape the hustle and bustle of the town. Ok, that's somewhat true, in reality he had gone for some quiet so he could read his book. Kakashi hadn't expected the three teenaged girls to come five minutes after him.

Ino had been walking next to TenTen, with a bundle of blankets under her arm, saying something about her latest training session with Asuma. TenTen had been listening, and commenting on all the right places, a wicker basket swinging lightly at her side. Hinata wasn't speaking at all, but she was listening intently to what the other girls said while she adjusted the two pillows that she was holding. They continued walking until they placed themselves under the very tree that he was perched up on. Of course, he was too high up in it for them to notice anything. It was right above a grassy area in the woods, so he supposed it would be a good spot for a picnic.

"Hey!"

A female voice cut through the woods and Kakashi could immediately hear the cracking of some twigs and looked over to see his female subordinate running towards the group of girls.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sakura huffed out once she faced them.

"Geez forehead, what did you do? Suddenly attain your sensei's ability to be tardy for everything?"

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and sighed. "I didn't have any pop so I went to the store to buy some. There was a line."

The rose haired eighteen year old threw the box of soda on the blankets that were laid out on the ground.

"You guys," TenTen lifted up her hands, her caramel eyes pleading. "Could you please, be civilized for once? Come on, we only really get together once every month. For this day could you at least act like mature women?"

Ino stuck her tongue out at her, and Sakura plopped onto the blue blanket, her black skirt fanning around her. That was another thing that Kakashi found a bit interesting. None of the girls were dressed in their normal Kunoichi uniforms. Ino had a lavender t-shirt and white shorts on. TenTen had a pale pink skirt that stopped at her knees and a light gray scoop neck shirt where the sleeves stopped at her elbows. Hinata adorned a light blue long sleeved shirt and tan clam diggers. Sakura however, wore a short black skirt, an olive green spaghetti strap tank top and a red jacket that had the Haruno crest on the back of it.

Sakura shrugged off the jacket as all of the girls kicked off their shoes and settled onto the blanket.

Kakashi didn't intend to eavesdrop onto the conversation. But he was in the tree first, and he could hear everything that they were saying. If they didn't want him to hear, they should have moved some place else. But the older Jounin had to admit that some of the things the girls were saying were so amusing, that even he had to chuckle behind his mask.

The conversation had gone from training sessions to missions and now it was stuck on the three pestering his subordinate.

"Come on Sakura, is it better?" The blonde raised her pale eyebrows expectedly.

Sakura shrugged as she swigged down her soda. "Ino, being a Medic Nin is no different from being a normal kunoichi."

TenTen shoved Sakura's shoulder and laughed. "Except for the part where you get to see hot male ninja with their shirt off."

Sakura gave a devilish grin and popped a grape into her pink mouth. "Every job has its perks."

The three other girls laughed and Ino flopped over, laying on her side now.

"W…which ninja have you…um…seen exactly?"

Sakura smiled gently at the pale-eyed girl. "Enough of them."

Ino and TenTen gasped.

"Oh now you have to tell!" TenTen squealed.

Sakura giggled and nodded in agreement. "Ok, ok, um…I've seen Sai with his shirt off, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Lee, uh…oh! Genma…I've seen you're sensei with his shirt off TenTen."

"What!" The said girl's chocolate eyes doubled in size. "You've seen Gai-sensei with his shirt off?"

"Oh man! What did he look like?"

Sakura smirked. "Let's just say that his eyebrows, are not the hairiest thing on him."

The other girls groaned and grimaced.

"Hairy chest?" Ino questioned.

Sakura's nose scrunched up like she smelled a wet dog. "It was like a monkey! I was supposed to be treating a kunai wound that he got, and I honestly felt like I had to search through a forest to find it!"

The quartet shrieked with laughter and even Kakashi smirked from his spying area.

"Which other Sensei have you seen?" TenTen was getting into this conversation. Sakura seemed to be the library of all gossip.

"Uh," Sakura looked up at the sky and then smiled. "I've seen my sensei, but that isn't anything big."

Suddenly, the other girls scooted closer. Sakura stared at them with raised brows. "What?"

"Oh come on!" Ino growled.

"It's so obvious that out of the older men that we know, especially out of our sensei's, that your sensei is the most attractive." TenTen spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But…but how would we know…really…I mean…he…he has a mask on." Hinata softly replied.

Sakura nodded and hugged the shy girl. "Yes! See! Hinata knows!"

"You don't need to see his face," Ino sighed and then gave a sexy grin. "A man like that just reeks of sexiness."

"Eww!" Sakura's hands flew over her ears. "That's my sensei you're talking about!"

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. Was this honestly the type of things girls spoke of? Girls that were fourteen years younger than him were talking like he was the heart throb of the village, and that certainly wasn't true. Was it? No! Of course not! But it was quite the ego booster.

"Wait a second…" Ino's turquoise eyes shined mischievously as she pieced everything together. "If you've seen Kakashi-sensei with his shirt off, then you must have seen him with his mask off!"

TenTen gasped and squealed. "Oh what does he look like? Is he hot? I bet he's hot!"

Sakura held her hands up and sighed. "I haven't seen him. That's what pisses me off the most. I haven't seen him. I've known the guy for six years and I have no friggin clue what he looks like. If someone asked me what my sensei looked like, I would say 'sorry, I've never seen him' how messed up is that?"

"But…you've seen him…well…topless." Hinata shrugged.

"Yeah, only because he took off the shirt so that it hung around his neck." Sakura groaned and flopped over so that her head lay in the Hyuuga's lap. Hinata brushed the pink locks off of her friend's face and smiled sympathetically.

"You see," Sakura started. "We were on a mission last year, and some dumb-ass rock ninja threw an arrow into Sensei's shoulder. It went straight through to the other side; it was a bitch to get out. But when we finally did, he took off his shirt to that it hung around his neck so that I could heal the wound."

Ino looked genuinely disappointed. TenTen brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her.

"Well, what did his chest look like?"

At that, Sakura smiled. "Let me just say…wow. If sensei were fourteen years younger…I would be all over that!"

Kakashi nearly fell off of the branch that he was sitting on. The girls below him cackled with laughter. The copy ninja looked down on the scene with saucers as eyes. His student…his student! Little Sakura who he's known since she was twelve! She just said…did she even realize what she just said! Kakashi had to repeat one phrase over in his head. Jailbait. Jailbait. Jailbait. Then he thought something else entirely. Something that actually made him smile wistfully. He thought one name that had his heart racing again as if he were a hormonal teenager. Rin…

14 YEARS AGO

"Come on, Rin! Tell us would you!"

"Yeah! Stop being so secretive!"

"We're friends, aren't we? Friends tell each other things!"

An eighteen year old Anko, Kurenai, and Rin strode on Konoha's main road. It wasn't very busy in the streets today, and they had just come home from a mission. So even if it were fairly busy and crowded, they wouldn't mind because, well…it was home. Rin scratched one of her purple painted cheeks and tried to gain silence from her friends.

"You guys, really, do we have to talk about this? We just got back."

"Well," Anko put her hands on her hips. "We want to know!"

"Yeah!" Kurenai ran a hand through her wavy brown locks and nodded once, with a smirk on her face and a gleam in her crimson orbs. "What's the matter Rin-chan? It's not like he's going to hear you."

"Fine." Rin sighed. "Yes, I have seen Kakashi with his shirt and mask off!"

Anko laughed and clapped her hands in pleasure. "What'd he look like?"

Rin's face turned a nice cherry blossom color and she shrugged.

"What's this!" Kurenai grinned. "Rin is struck into silence! Wow, Kakashi must be a looker!"

"Well, what do you expect Kurenai?" Anko giggled. "Rin's been crushing on the guy since she was like twelve."

"That is totally untrue!" Rin interjected. "…Since I was seven."

"Aww…" Anko stuck her tongue out at the girl.

Kurenai, on the other hand, gave a sad look. "He still doesn't know how you feel?"

Rin sighed and tucked a piece of chestnut hair behind her ear. "Either that or he is aware, just doesn't care."

"Oh Rin, that doesn't sound like him. You know that Kakashi cares about you! Anyone could see that."

"I know, I know. But…see, I think he might feel the same way as I do…but he's just so guilt ridden. You know? It's like…he can't start anything with me because, well Obito used to love me. He'd feel like he was betraying Obito. But, dammit! Obito did not die so that Kakashi could sit around pushing the world's guilt onto himself! Obito wanted Kakashi to live happily, and want things and take what he wanted. That's what Obito wanted for him and me! And Dammit! I want smoochies!"

Kurenai laughed softly and put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Well that was quite a rant."

"Ladies! Back from your seductive mission our mighty, yet frail kunoichis?"

"You're poetry sucks Genma." Anko snorted.

"Well, I wasn't trying to be poetic." The young man replied, and then he looked into the restaurant that they were walking by. "Hey guys! The girls are back in town!"

Three other men came out of the door only moments later. Rin's face lit up.

"Kaka-"

There was a flash of green and then Rin's small hand was trapped in that of Konoha's green beast.

"Oh…uh…hello Gai-san."

"Rin-san! I am so glad that you have come back safe and unharmed! If anything were to happen to you, I have absolutely no idea what I would have done!"

Rin smiled politely, but still tried to get her hand out of his. "Yes, well, here I am, and I'm safe and sound."

"Yes!" Gai stood up and pulled a pink flower, seemingly out of nowhere, and held it out to her. "Come, Rin-san! Please! Go on a date with me and be my girlfriend! For we are in the springtime of youth, and should use it wisely!"

"Um…" Rin looked behind Gai, and locked eyes (Or…eye) with her original teammate, then looked back at Gai. "I'm very sorry Gai-san. But I just got home, and I'm kind of tired. Maybe we can go do something some other time."

Gai's face fell as a flood of tears streamed down his face.

"Hey."

Both Gai, and Rin looked up at Kakashi, who had just come in front of the girl. Rin blushed, as she always did in his presence, and smiled shyly.

"Hey stranger."

Anko and Kurenai watched the exchange between the two and grabbed each of Gai's arms.

"Uh… come on Gai, I haven't been in this restaurant yet, why don't you show me what they have to eat, because I am famished!"

Gai lifted up his fist and stood up to Kakashi.

"You may have won this round Kakashi, but believe me! The war isn't over!"

Kakashi simply replied without breaking his gaze with Rin.

"Hm? Sorry, Gai, did you say something?"

Once again, the flood of tears dropped from his eyes as Kurenai and Anko dragged him into the restaurant with Genma and Asuma.

"Well," Rin started. "I would hug you, but I'm kinda smelly, and my smelly would just make you smelly, and two smellies don't cancel each other out."

Kakashi smirked and stepped forward, looping an arm around her shoulders and held her against his chest. Rin closed her eyes and returned the hug; burying her face into his Jounin's vest she inhaled the scent of mint and pine.

"Are you really alright?"

"Yes." Rin nodded and reluctantly stepped away from him. "I'm fine."

"I should have been there with you."

Rin grinned. "As attractive as you are Kakashi, I don't think you would have looked great in a slinky black dress. The mental image of that is rather funny though."

Kakashi's head snapped down to her. "Slinky black dress? You wore a slinky black dress? Crap, Rin! What kind of mission was this, 'Operation: See how many Konoha kunoichi we can whore out'?"

Anger flashed across her face. "Excuse me, Kakashi what we do is very dangerous. It's not any less dangerous than your missions! I wasn't 'whoring' myself out, you jackass! I'm still a freaking virgin!"

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through silver hair. "I'm…I'm sorry Rin. I didn't mean to…"

Rin rolled her eyes and lifted up a hand. "Look, forget it, alright. I'm sore, and tired, and in no mood to argue with you. Besides," Rin's frown turned into a smile. "I missed you, Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged, and scratched underneath the knot of his forehead protector. Rin giggled and sighed.

"I'm also hungry. Can we go inside there?" She motioned to the building behind him. Kakashi nodded and they both turned to go in. But Kakashi stopped.

"Rin…" He looked around the street. "I missed you too. I mean…it was weird. Not seeing you every day."

A soft, small hand grabbed his, and he looked down into the smiling face of the girl that knows him better than anyone.

"Well then," She beamed. "We should make it a point to see each other a lot then, huh?"

PRESENT DAY

Kakashi watched as the four girls stood up and started to pack up all of their belongings. Sakura said something to Ino that made the girl smile and laugh.

"Hey, when should we do this again?" TenTen pushed her way in between Ino and Sakura and linked her arms through the other girl's.

Sakura bit her lip and reached over for Hinata's arm, which she linked with so they formed a large chain.

"I have a mission next week. I should be gone for like three weeks." Ino groaned.

"I'm going to be busy with work too…" Hinata murmured.

"I have to go on a espionage mission that should take at least a week. The downer to that is that I have to go with my team."

"Going with Naruto and Sai no fun?" TenTen smirked.

"It's so not! Naruto is so overprotective and growls at any guy who goes near me. It makes it very hard to get the job done."

Hinata smiled. "He…just wants to protect…his friend."

"Yeah, I mean, I get where he's coming from. But I'm not twelve anymore, I'm eighteen."

Kakashi watched as the girls made their way out of the forest, talking about overprotective friends and missions that need to be done.

"Well," Kakashi closed his book, and flipped out of the tree, he landed on his feet and smiled to himself. "I suppose Kunoichi are one thing…that never change over time."

Author's Note: I had been talking with my girlfriends, about things of this nature. You know, boys, martial arts, and overprotective guy friends. The more I thought about it, the more I thought about doing this fic, so here it is. Oh, and one more thing I want to say. I love Kakashi and Rin! I always wanted to pair someone with Kakashi, but no one seemed really right. Then the Kakashi Gaiden happened and I was like YEAH BITCH! So, yeah…ahem…Have a nice day.


End file.
